wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit Salad (episode)
Fruit Salad is a Series 4 episode. Synopsis Join The Wiggles and their friends as they dress up as Cowboys And Cowgirls and sing along with The Little Wiggles to Fruit Salad and Yummy Yummy! Let's Make Some Rosy Tea with The Wiggles and their friends and dance with Wags the Dog at a Wiggly Concert. Song List 22-minute version # Cowboys And Cowgirls # Fruit Salad - Little Wiggles # Calling All Cows # Let's Make Some Rosy Tea - animated # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog - concert # Central Park New York # Hot Potato # I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton Alternate titles *Cowboys and Cowgirls (Playhouse Disney title) Gallery File:CowboysandCowgirls1.png|The Wiggles File:CowboysandCowgirlstitlecard1.png File:CowboysandCowgirlstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:CowboysandCowgirls2.png|Wags playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:CowboysandCowgirls3.png|The Wiggly Friends File:CowboysandCowgirls4.png|Dorothy and Henry File:CowboysandCowgirls5.png File:CowboysandCowgirls6.png|Greg, Wags, Caterina, Jeff, and Lucy File:CowboysandCowgirls7.png|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:CowboysandCowgirls8.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:CowboysandCowgirls9.jpg|Anthony File:CowboysandCowgirls10.png File:CowboysandCowgirls11.png|Caterina, Greg, Anthony, Lucy, and Jeff File:CowboysandCowgirls12.png File:CowboysandCowgirls13.png|Caterina, Greg, and Lucy's boots File:CowboysandCowgirls14.jpg File:CowboysandCowgirls15.jpg|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:CowboysandCowgirls16.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums File:CowboysandCowgirls17.png File:CowboysandCowgirls18.png|Henry playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:CowboysandCowgirls19.png|Wags and Captain File:CowboysandCowgirls20.png File:CowboysandCowgirls21.png File:CowboysandCowgirls22.png File:CowboysandCowgirls23.png File:CowboysandCowgirls24.png File:CowboysandCowgirls25.png|Caterina, Anthony, and Lucy's boots File:CowboysandCowgirls26.png File:CowboysandCowgirls27.png File:CowboysandCowgirls28.png|Caterina, The Wiggles, and Lucy FruitSalad(Series4Episode)22.png|Dorothy and Greg FruitSalad(Series4Episode).png|"Hey, Greg, let's go to the show." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)2.png|Little Greg silent FruitSalad(Series4Episode)3.png|"Oh no!" FruitSalad(Series4Episode)4.png|"Oh, what?!?" FruitSalad(Series4Episode)5.png|"Greg's lost his voice!" FruitSalad(Series4Episode)6.png|"But we've got a show to do!" FruitSalad(Series4Episode)7.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)8.png|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)9.png|"What's the matter with Greg?" FruitSalad(Series4Episode)10.png|"He's lost his voice and we need him to sing at the show." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)11.png|"I think Dorothy can help." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)12.png|"Dorothy!" FruitSalad(Series4Episode)13.png|"She'll make her rosy tea." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)14.png|"Great idea, Captain." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)15.png|Dorothy making rosy tea FruitSalad(Series4Episode)16.png|Dorothy FruitSalad(Series4Episode)17.png|Dorothy pushing the rosy cart FruitSalad(Series4Episode)18.png|Little Greg drinking rosy tea FruitSalad(Series4Episode)19.png|"Wow, thanks, Dorothy." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)20.png|"Dorothy, you saved the day." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)21.png|The Little Wiggly Group FruitSalad(Series4Episode)23.jpg|"Now it's song time with the Little Wiggles." FruitSalad(Series4Episode)24.png|"Beauty mate." Bandicam 2018-10-11 11-43-12-558.jpg FruitSalad(LittleWiggles).png|The Little Wiggles: "Fruit Salad" Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheWindscreenWiper.png|Ben and Lucy doing the windscreen wiper Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheWindscreenWiper2.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Windscreen Wiper File:CallingAllCows1.png|The dancing cows File:CallingAllCowstitlecard1.png File:CallingAllCows2.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CallingAllCowsTitleCard.png|Title card File:CallingAllCows3.png File:CallingAllCows4.png|Real cows File:CallingAllCows5.png File:CallingAllCows6.png|"Come in, cows, come in." File:CallingAllCows7.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums File:CallingAllCows8.png|"We need you now." File:CallingAllCows9.png File:CallingAllCows10.png File:CallingAllCows11.png File:CallingAllCows12.png|Greg File:CallingAllCows13.png File:CallingAllCows14.png File:CallingAllCows15.png File:CallingAllCows16.png File:CallingAllCows17.png File:CallingAllCows18.png File:CallingAllCows19.png|"City!" File:CallingAllCows20.png File:CallingAllCows21.png File:CallingAllCows22.png File:CallingAllCows23.png File:CallingAllCows24.png|Jeff, Anthony, Murray, and Captain File:CallingAllCows25.png File:CallingAllCows26.png File:CallingAllCows27.png File:CallingAllCows28.png File:CallingAllCows29.png File:CallingAllCows30.png File:CallingAllCows31.png File:CallingAllCows32.png File:CallingAllCows33.png|Dom in the country File:CallingAllCows34.png File:CallingAllCows35.png|"Country!" File:CallingAllCows36.png File:CallingAllCows37.png File:CallingAllCows38.png File:CallingAllCows39.png File:CallingAllCows40.png File:CallingAllCows41.png File:CallingAllCows42.png File:CallingAllCows43.png File:CallingAllCows44.png File:CallingAllCows45.png File:CallingAllCows46.png File:CallingAllCows47.png File:CallingAllCows48.png|Daisy the Cow File:CallingAllCows49.png File:CallingAllCows50.png File:CallingAllCows51.png File:CallingAllCows52.png File:CallingAllCows53.png File:CallingAllCows54.png File:CallingAllCows55.png|"City!" File:CallingAllCows56.png File:CallingAllCows57.png File:CallingAllCows58.png File:CallingAllCows59.png File:CallingAllCows60.png File:CallingAllCows61.png|"Moo, moo!" File:CallingAllCows62.png|"Calling all cows." File:CallingAllCows63.png File:CallingAllCows64.png|Murray on the moo-gaphone File:CallingAllCows65.png File:CallingAllCows66.png File:CallingAllCows67.png File:CallingAllCows68.png Bandicam 2018-09-08 16-33-46-782.jpg We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-TVSeries4Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-05-56-834.jpg File:CentralParkNewYork1.png|Central Park, New York File:CentralParkNewYork2.png File:CentralParkNewYork3.png File:CentralParkNewYorktitlecard.png|Title card File:CentralParkNewYork4.png|Anthony playing the drums File:CentralParkNewYork5.png|A squirrel File:CentralParkNewYork6.png|Melody File:CentralParkNewYork7.png File:CentralParkNewYork8.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:CentralParkNewYork9.png File:CentralParkNewYork10.png|A horse and a carriage File:CentralParkNewYork11.png|The Truman Family in Central Park File:CentralParkNewYork12.png File:CentralParkNewYork13.png|Greg and Seth Truman File:CentralParkNewYork14.png|Greg Truman File:CentralParkNewYork15.png|The Wiggly Friends File:CentralParkNewYork16.png File:CentralParkNewYork17.png File:CentralParkNewYork18.png File:CentralParkNewYork19.png|Jeff File:CentralParkNewYork20.png File:CentralParkNewYork21.png File:CentralParkNewYork22.png File:CentralParkNewYork23.png|Amelia roller skating File:CentralParkNewYork24.png File:CentralParkNewYork25.png|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua File:CentralParkNewYork26.png File:CentralParkNewYork27.png File:CentralParkNewYork28.png File:CentralParkNewYork29.png File:CentralParkNewYork30.png|Murray and Anthony File:CentralParkNewYork31.png File:CentralParkNewYork32.png File:CentralParkNewYork33.png|Tamara, Larissa, Franko, Murray, and Anthony File:CentralParkNewYork34.png|Tamara, Franko, Greg, Murray, Lucy, and Anthony File:CentralParkNewYork35.png|The Truman Family and Peter File:CentralParkNewYork36.png|Seth Truman File:CentralParkNewYork37.png File:CentralParkNewYork38.png|''"G'day, squirrels."'' Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-02-21-002.jpg IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBatonLiveTVPrologue.png|Greg introducing "I Wave My Arms Swing My Baton" Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-08-09-549.jpg TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group|link=The Early Wiggly Group Category:Music Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes